5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 7
The seventh volume of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. Summary With newfound resolve, the Nakano sisters move out of their penthouse and rent a small apartment. They are currently only supported by Ichika. Some of the sisters feel uncomfortable with their new lifestyle but still insist on living there. They also consider taking part-time jobs to ease the eldest sister's burden. Cover Illustration The volume cover features Ichika Nakano in western style wedding dress, with light-yellow colored flower petals scattered in the background. Character Introduction * Ichika: ** Types with 2 fingers since she's bad with technology. ** Favorite drink is frappuccino. * Nino: ** Regrets cutting her hair mid-winter. ** Favorite drink is room tempurature water. * Miku: ** Has trouble walking up the stairs to her apartment on the second floor. ** Favorite drink is green tea. * Yotsuba: ** For some reason Eba from the track team sent her a new year's card. ** Favorite drink is carbonated juice. * Itsuki: ** Doesn't want to get married to an Itsuki-san. ** Favorite drink is curry. * Fuutarou: ** Doesn't know whether or not he's still a home tutor. ** Favorite drink is barley tea. * Raiha: ** Favorite drink is orange juice. Chapter Titles *Chapter 51: New Year *Chapter 52: Good Work Today ① *Chapter 53: Good Work Today ② *Chapter 54: The Fools’ Battle *Chapter 55: If the Last Exam Was Miku's *Chapter 56: If the Last Exam Was Yotsuba's *Chapter 57: If the Last Exam Was Itsuki's *Chapter 58: If the Last Exam Was Ichika's *Chapter 59: If the Last Exam Was Nino's Extra Bonus Comics Volume 7: ''The Quintuplets Can Divide the Rabbit by Five'' * The Nakano Quintuplets win a rabbit doll from a crane game. * Ichika shows the doll to Fuutarou, but he comments that it doesn't suit her. * Fuutarou notes that the doll is better suited for Nino or Yotsuba. * Ichika agrees, and says that they divide the doll by five by cutting the doll into several parts. Ichika is shown getting the severed head of the rabbit doll. Gallery Special Illustrations Volume 7 clean cover art.jpg|Clean Cover Art 5toubun characters color art - Volume 7 release.jpg|Color Spread Store Bonus Illustrations Negi Haruba's Ichika illustration - volume 7 release.jpg|Vol. 7 Ichika Bonus Store: Bunkyodo & Melonbooks Negi Haruba's Nino illustration - volume 7 release.jpg|Vol. 7 Nino Bonus Store: Animate & COMIC ZIN Negi Haruba's Miku illustration - volume 7 release.jpg|Vol. 7 Miku Bonus Store: Comic Toranoana Negi Haruba's Yotsuba illustration - volume 7 release.jpg|Vol. 7 Yotsuba Bonus Store: Kikuya Negi Haruba's Itsuki illustration - volume 7 release.jpg|Vol. 7 Itsuki Bonus Store: Gamers & WonderGoo Story Arcs * New Residence Arc * Second Year Last Exam Arc Other Official Sites: * Volume 7 on Kodansha JP * Volume 7 on Kodansha EN Trivia * In the first chapter of Volume 7, the Nakano sisters watch a love confession in a TV drama with Fuutarou. In the last chapter of Volume 7, Chapter 59, a Nakano confesses to Fuutarou. * Volume 7 has Ichika's hand emphasizing her personalized finger on her face (from Quintuplets Finger Game): Ichika's thumb is emphasized. References es:Volumen 7